Lord Black
by 123claire123
Summary: After yet another hard day of chores Harry begins to realize that safety is a matter illusion. So Harry takes his safety into his hands and does something about it. Even he would not have guessed the results!
1. Chapter 1

When he slowly awoke, he didn't open his eyes. Carefully, he stretched out his legs – his feet weren't hanging over the end of the bed; that was a good sign. Gently, he brushed his hands against the sheets – they weren't course and scratchy; another good sign. The final test; he tipped his head to one side and listened carefully – no sound. 'Yes,' Harry thought to him-self, 'I'm safe.' Harry was home, he was at Grimmauld Place.

When Harry had washed and dressed, he made his way down to the kitchen. In the kitchen the three members of his household were hard at work. After a cheery 'Good morning' he was given a wonderful breakfast, after which he sat back and thought of the last thirty-six hours.

_Flashback:_

Things had not been good at Privet Drive. School had finished early because of what had happened at the Ministry, including the death of Sirius Black and proof that Voldemort had finally returned.

After another long, tiring day doing to many chores, Harry was sitting in his 'room'. His room was a small junk room that no one else would even consider as a bedroom. With its wobbly chest of draws, a wardrobe with a door hanging off and a small sagging bed. Harry sat there thinking the events that had occurred. He made a list of what had happened – back as far as he could remember.

Wormtail – life debt

Tom was back – used Wormtail (hand), father (bone), Harry (blood)

Malfoy acting odd – not looking to good either

Moody – not Moody

Blood Wards – 4 Privet Drive

Connection between Tom and Harry – scar?

Harry sat back and looked again at his list, he quietly started to pace his small room, and he looked again at his list. No, how could it be, it _couldn't_ be, could it – with him not even being able to use his magic? It was another two weeks until his birthday and even then he would only be sixteen. He was a sitting duck – what was the Headmaster thinking? Quickly, he gathered together his belongings (there were precious few,) into his trunk.

Harry looked at his battered trunk thoughtfully, would he be able to carry it far enough? Or fast enough for that matter. He lifted the trunk - just – and opening the lid, he looked inside. Was there anything that he could leave behind? Harry knew that anything that he left behind would be destroyed, just as soon as the Dursleys realised he had left. What could he do about Hedwig?

On the side of the desk was an old twisted paper clip. He opened it up and stuck it into the cheap pad lock that Vernon had put on Hedwig's cage. Hedwig hooted to him softly. With a bit of fiddling, he opened the cage door.

"Out you come, girl," he whispered.

Harry set her down on the back of the rickety chair; she stretched and flapped her wings as he wrote on a scrap of parchment a note to Ron.

'_R,_

_Meet me at Snuffle's house tomorrow, on your own. _

– _H'_

"I'll have leave your cage here," Harry sighed – Hedwig gently nipped his fingers.

"Give this to Ron Okay? Give it only to him. Stay at the Weasley's tonight – you can join me tomorrow, all right?"

It was hard for Harry to exclude Hermione, she had been his friend for nearly as long as Ron, but Harry had found out just before the summer started that she had only been his friend because he was the 'boy who lived'.

It had happened quite by accident. Harry had overheard Hermione dictating a letter to the Department of Mysteries. It was after their fateful trip to the Ministry. As Harry was walking back the Griffindor Tower after speaking with the Headmaster, he passed several empty classrooms, from one he heard a voice that he recognised. He was about to enter when what was being said actually registered.

"…So it is with great respect that I ask the Department of Mysteries if there is anything that I can do to help you. As I have explained before, I was able to lead a group of students through the labyrinth, whilst fighting Death Eaters. I feel that my experience is will be invaluable to you.

Signed,

Hermione Granger.

AKA, the brains behind the boy who lived."

Harry was confused – what was Hermione playing at. It was then that he heard her muttering to herself.

"That should do it. It will raise my credibility as a Muggle born and a Witch in one foul swoop. I bet that this will get leaked to the Prophet. It is about time I get some recognition. The boy who lived! Not for much longer."

Harry was devastated was that really what she thought. Deciding to leave it for now he hurried back to the dorms.

Harry carried Hedwig to the window. There he gently squeezed her through the gap of the locked open windows and let her go. Well, that was one less thing to carry. What else could stay? After a rummage in his trunk Harry came up with a pile of odds and ends of parchment, a couple of bits of rubbish and a few old magazines he had been given. There were several old, odd socks with holes in them, a couple of worn out t-shirts and a trainer. The year two set of Defence against the Dark Arts course books by Gilderoy Lockheart. Not much, but it made a difference. He was ready.

Quietly he waited; Aunt Petunia would be up soon to unlock his door so he could shower and use the bathroom. Harry could hear her coming footsteps coming up the stairs – he was ready – he would have to be quick and quiet.

"Boy, you have five minutes to be back in here or else."

She unlocked the door and gave it a push.

"Yes Aunt Petunia," Harry replied.

He was ready. As soon as he heard her turn and walk towards her room he opened the door. He turned back, putting his wand in his pocket, his jumper on and, covering the trunk with his invisibility cloak, he picked it up and headed for the door. Down the stairs he went and with a quiet 'Goodbye', he let himself out of the house. Walking as quickly as he could, he headed across the park. He passed the now empty playground and formal flower gardens onwards towards the old park keeper's area. In the dwindling light he could just make out the unused road.

When he reached it he put down his trunk and collapsed on top gasping for breath. When he was sufficiently recovered, he held out his wand and waited. The Knight Bus arrived with its customary screech. Once on board and with his fare paid, Harry felt he could relax. Well, relax as much as you can whilst sitting on a bed and swaying backwards and forwards and side to side. With a bit of a struggle Harry emerged from the bus feeling nauseous. He just had to get around the corner and finally, he has there.


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks to the 3 people who reviewed the first chapter.

Disclaimer as before.

Enjoy.

.

Flashback continued.

As Harry walked into Grimmauld Place, the first thing he noticed was that he could see number 12. Harry had thought that he would have to imagine it, as he had when he had been there before, but there it was in plain sight. That was NOT good. Sirius had told Harry that his father, Orion Black, had put enchantments on the house so that anyone who walked through the 'Place', would only see numbers eleven and thirteen. Was he able to see number twelve because Sirius was dead? Did that mean that anyone could see it?

Under the front steps, there was an alcove were the rubbish bins would have been stored, and it was here Harry stowed his trunk. Carefully, he walked up the front steps and pushed the door – it was unlocked. Scowling, Harry entered the house. The entrance was pitch black; there was absolutely no light at all. Feeling his way along the walls with one hand, he briefly made contact with a certain curtain-covered portrait – fortunately not enough to wake her; he made his way on down to the kitchen. Harry knew that on the mantle-piece above the fireplace there should be some matches, left over from when the Weasleys last stayed. Mrs Weasley thought that the children should be able to light the fire without using magic.

Finding a candle next to the matches, Harry lit that. He could see that no one had been there for quite a while. Dust and grime covered every surface. A scuffling noise could be heard from the far corner of the room; quickly Harry lit another candle and, with his wand tightly in his hand, he looked around – there in the corner was Kreacher.

"Kreacher," Harry growled.

Kreacher looked at him defiantly, before settling back down into his nest of rags. Harry pondered on what to do; should he confront the house elf and risk his position being given away?

'Come on Harry,' he thought. 'Where's your backbone? Where is your Gryffindor spirit?'

"Come here Kreacher," Harry drawled.

Kreacher looked over to him in disbelief; he had not been expecting that attitude from Harry.

"Now, Kreacher."

Kreacher shuffled over to him.

"Who do you serve?"

"Lord Black," Kreacher replied disdainfully.

"No, you can't. Because of you, Sirius is dead."

"Not him, not the traitor – the new Lord Black."

"Who?" Harry whispered.

Kreacher stared at him with his head to one side.

"Who?" Harry growled.

"You, My Lord, you are the new Lord Black."

Harry staggered back – it couldn't be possible.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Kreacher standing in only his rotting tea towel simply nodded.

"What would you like Kreacher to do for you, My Lord?"

Harry thought quickly that with Sirius gone, 'would it be possible for other people be able to get into the house? Would they be able to see it as he had?'

"Kreacher, has the Fidelius charm that Dumbledore put on the house been broken?"

Kreacher looked away, his eyes glazed slightly. When he looked back he nodded to Harry.

"When I walked up to the house I could see it, why is that, Kreacher?"

"Because, My Lord, you are Lord Black."

"Right, that must be the first thing then – can you secure the house?'

"Kreacher would be honored, Sir," Kreacher replied. With a snap of his fingers he disappeared. Moments later he returned. "The house is secure, Sir, everyone who comes must knock at the door to be allowed in. House-Elf magic, Sir, can only be broken by the House-Elf that cast it."

Harry looked surprised. "Thank you, Kreacher." Kreacher gave an awful grin and bowed.

"When did you last leave here?" Harry suddenly asked.

"When the traitor told me to go!"

"Sirius?" Harry asked. Kreacher nodded.

"Who was the last person here and when?"

"Dumbledore was the last person and that was quite a while ago."

"I wonder if I can call for Dobby?" Harry wondered out loud.

With a pop, Dobby appeared next to Harry. "Master Harry, called for me?"

"Who do you work for?"

"Hogwarts, but Dobby was thinking that he might be bound to a new Master, Dobby was wanting a family and it is better for Dobby and Winky if they have a family." Dobby looked up at Harry with his watery eyes, "Please, Master Harry, would you have us?"

Harry looked over to Kreacher who nodded. "It is safer to have a bound House-Elf than a free one."

"But that didn't stop you from betraying Sirius."

"The traitor never wanted to be Lord Black, you in your heart of hearts do, so the title passes to you, as you are his heir."

"All right, Dobby, resign from Hogwarts as quietly as you can, gather your things and return here with Winky." With a pop, Dobby disappeared. Harry lit the fire and Kreacher lit the lamps with a snap of his fingers. Harry looked over at Kreacher. He had changed. No longer was he the stooped, bedraggled figure that had been here when Harry arrived.

Noticing Harry's look, Kreacher said, "I now have a sane living Master to answer to and not an insane portrait."

_'That explains a great deal,'_ Harry thought as he sat down and waited for the other elves to return. As he sat there, he leant back and tried to relax. He'd had a long day and a stressful evening and he was tired from his adventures. He was slightly confused that he was taking this all so well, he knew how to speak to get Kreacher to obey, he would ponder it later.

"Kreacher, my trunk is outside under the steps. Could you get it and then find me a room that is habitable to sleep in." Kreacher nodded, and, with a snap of his fingers, he was gone.

As Harry dozed by the fire, Kreacher reappeared; followed by Dobby and Winky – with them they had bought a hamper of food for Harry. Winky stroked the back of Harry's hand and called to him quietly, "Master Harry you wake up now, we have some food for you."

Harry stirred with a smile. "Thank you," he said.

As he ate he thought of what he needed to do. Tomorrow, Ron would be here and then he needed to plan.

"When Ron arrives tomorrow you can let him in. You guys had better stay hidden until I have spoken to him. See what you can do about cleaning up in here, and then find somewhere for you to sleep – and I don't mean in a pile of rags under the tank, Kreacher. There must be a small room that you can divide up so that you all have your own space." Harry paused. "How do we do the bonding, and do you want to be included Kreacher?"

"Oh yes, Lord Black."

After the bonding, Kreacher showed Harry where he had put his things, and, after a quick trip to the bathroom, Harry went to bed.

.

Thanks for reading, please review.

More next week :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone, Thanks to you all who have put the story on an alert list. many thanks to those of you who have reviewed, they are very much appreciated.

.

Disclaimer as chapter one.

.

Harry awoke with a start for and a moment he didn't realise where he was. He reached for his glasses and put them on. Looking around the room he realised where he was. There was only one place that looked this bad – Grimmauld Place. Harry looked down and found the reason that he had woken up. Winky has beside the bed and was looking very perturbed. She had been gently patting the back of his hand but when he had not woken he she had started to poke him – hard.

"What is the matter Winky?" Harry asked.

"Your Wheezy is here," she said.

"And?" Harry pressed.

"The chickens came with him."

"What? What chickens?"

"When your Wheezy came to the door, Kreacher looked outside quickly, then opened the door a crack. Suddenly they all appeared and barged in. The Headmaster is trying to put the house back under Fidelius; but it won't because he doesn't have permission."

"They can't get in here, but they is everywhere, in every room doing all sorts of things."

"All right, you go back to the others and I will call you when I need you."

Harry quickly got up and got dressed. When he left the room, there were indeed members of the Order of the Phoenix in just about every room. Walking downstairs, he paused outside the library unsure of where to go first. He leant towards the door and listened to see if there was anyone in there – he was shocked at what he heard.

"So, we just have to keep Harry from studying, open to our suggestions, report everything to the Headmaster and we will get half of everything between us when he dies." Harry froze, what was that Ginny had said? He focused back on the door.

"Well, he is such a stupid boy, always moping around and getting people hurt."

Harry had heard enough - he stepped away from the door and hid behind the coat rack. He called his House-Elves to him. "I need to know what people are saying – can you find out. Please don't get caught." As one they nodded and quietly popped away.

He then stomped up to the library door and flung it open. In an instant the trio that were inside were all over him.

"Hi, mate, how have you been?" Ron said.

"I'm fine. Which part of 'come your own,' did you not understand, Ron?"

"W-what?" Ron stuttered.

"When Hedwig gave you the note telling you to meet me here ALONE. Why did you tell the Order?"

"I was at the table having tea when she arrived – everyone saw the note and wanted to know what it said."

"Oh, really? That is the best you can come up with. I had asked Hedwig to the note deliver when you were on your own. I think that I'll go down to the kitchen now."

As he turned away he saw Ron sneering at him.

"Good idea, Harry," said Hermione, "it must be time for breakfast."

The three conspirators traipsed down to the kitchen after him. Breakfast passed relatively peacefully; only the twins seemed genuinely pleased to see him. After breakfast, Mrs Weasley said that the Headmaster wanted to speak with Harry in the library.

.

"Now Harry," the headmaster began, "I'm not going to give you a hard time about leaving your relatives, but you must not do such things – how can we keep you safe if we don't know where you are?" Harry just nodded - he was too furious to speak.

"Now I am sure that you are still upset about what happened at school this past year and at the Ministry of Magic, but this leads me onto the other thing that I need to tell you. You see, my boy, although Sirius was struck off the family tree, he was not disinherited. That means that when he wrote his will, it was all legal and he left everything to you. You, my boy, are now Lord Black." Harry looked up at him in shock, how did he know?

"Really Professor, how do you know that? If Sirius had left me anything, I would've been called to the reading of the will surely?"

"Well my boy, the letter from Gringotts came to me, and I acted as your representative."

Harry started to fume; he knew from research that he had done last year that the intercepting of mail without permission was worth one month in Azkaban, albeit in low grade accommodation, per letter. He was about to blast the Headmaster when he caught sight of Kreacher hiding behind the Headmaster's chair signalling to him and shaking his head.

"That is a lot to take in," Harry said to Dumbledore, "I think that I will go and have a think about what you have said."

"Of course, my boy, of course, we can continue after lunch – there is just one thing to do; do you give permission for the Order to continue to meet here."

Harry thought about saying no, but then changed his mind. After all he would still need the Headmaster's help in defeating Voldemort.

"Okay," Harry said.

"That's good – I have a few forms for you to sign. We can do those later."

Leaving the library in a hurry, Harry rushed up to the room that he had stayed in the previous night. Harry was met by three anxious House-Elves.

"Master Harry, thank goodness you is okay, you must be very careful what you say to the Headmaster. Dobby heard Mrs Wheezy saying to another lady that the Headmaster would use anything on you; that he had ways to make you do as you are told." Dobby said.

Kreature nodded. "Was it all right to come and get you, Master Harry?"

"Yes, you did well – all of you. I'm going to have a rest and I think you had better go back to listening, if you don't mind." The House-Elves nodded and with a click of their fingers, they were gone.

Harry sighed. "I really need someone to talk to but who – who can I trust?" He lay on the bed and moments later, he was asleep.

.

Thanks for reading - please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, Many thanks to everyone who has put 'Lord Black' on an alert. I have 35 favorites and 76 alerts for this story as well as 18 reviews :)

.

Disclaimer as before.

.

This is an extra chapter for the Jubilee :)

.

If you like this story please check out my others - thanks

.

When Harry awoke several hours later, it was to the sound of rummaging. Getting up, he quietly went over to his door. Carefully, he opened it a crack to see what was happening. Harry could hear voices out side the room next to him there were two women talking.

"Lets add this junk to the bag – it will be full then and we can add it to the others."

"Who would have thought that he would have been able to collect so much stuff considering he was in Azkaban for twelve years."

Harry suddenly realised that they were out side Sirius' old room and they were taking his things.

"Well, all his stuff is gone now; if Molly can get the kids to clean in here this afternoon then someone can use this room tonight."

Harry could not stand still for a moment longer; he stormed onto the landing and said, "What do you think you are doing?"

Unfortunately, it was now quite clear what they were doing – the room was bare except for a bed, a dresser, a desk and chair and a wardrobe. Out-side the door there was a row of bags – obviously containing Sirius' things.

"Oh, hello Harry, we were just clearing out this unused room so that Order members can stay here when they want to. The headmaster said that he had finally found out who owned this mausoleum and that they were okay with it."

By now the air around Harry was crackling.

"This is my house, not some doss house." The words "I am Lord Black – undo what you have done and be gone," forced themselves out of his mouth. His magic did not hesitate as they did. In an instant, everything had been returned to the room and the women no longer stood before him.

As Harry went down stairs he met the headmaster just at the bottom.

"Harry, my boy." Harry growled quietly to himself. "Could you spare my a few moments of your time before lunch? Let's go into the Library."

When Harry opened the door, the room seemed to have changed at the back - in front of the window there was a big desk and to the side, in the wall there was a door. Harry could have sworn that neither of them where there that morning. Harry saw a movement by the desk that looked like someone beckoning him over.

"Well, Harry, there are a couple of forms that you need to sign in order to get your inheritance. So, if you could just sign here and here." The headmaster said, pointing to the places on the forms. "We can then go and get some lunch."

By now, the hand was patting the seat behind the desk. Slowly, Harry walked over; as he sat down at the desk, he put the papers down. He was most surprised when they shimmered. He put the desk light on to get a better look.

"That's my boy – never sign anything until you have read it."

Out-side there was shouting and the slamming of doors coming from the front of the house. This was followed by the shrieking of old Lady Black as she was woken.

"I will go and see what the commotion is about, you just read and sign those forms alright."

Harry didn't even reply as the headmaster left, still looking at the forms on the desk. They were still shimmering. If Harry turned his head one way the papers said exactly what the headmaster had said they did. They were forms that allowed him to get both the Black and Potter inheritance. But if he turned his head the other way the papers gave the headmaster complete control over Harry from what he ate to where he lived to what he wore and who his friends were – but more importantly over the two inheritances. All of this applies until Harry was twenty-one and even then, there was a clause saying that when he actually received it, his 'freedom' was down to the headmaster's discretion.

The other paper from one angle looked like an agreement to let the Order use the house for meetings and from the other; it was Harry's last will and testament. He was shocked to realise the he was apparently leaving half of his estate to the headmaster and the other half divided between his three soon-to-be ex-best friends.

Harry was fuming. How could they do this to him? As he sat there, deep in thought, he nearly missed the 'psst' sound - looking around he could see nothing. A moment later there it was again, it seemed to be coming from the family tree, and, more specifically the hole where Sirius used to be. The singed bit of the tree moved slightly.

"Harry," it called. Leaving the papers on the desk, he went over to the wall. Sitting on the floor to get a better look, he saw Sirius peeping out at him from beneath the burnt patch.

"Harry, we don't have much time – don't sign the forms." Harry went to interrupt. "Don't speak, there isn't time. You need to claim your inheritance from your parents and me. Take the forms with you and floo to Gringotts you need to speak to a senior manager there – not my account manager – he must be working for Dumbledore. When you get everything that is due to you, you should be able to reinstate me into the family and that way I can talk to you properly. Quickly, get going! He is coming back."

Harry got up and ran to the desk, grabbing the papers as he ran to the fire, just as a small hand appeared and threw a handful of powder into the fire and Harry heard Winky call out "Gringotts – Senior Manager's Office."

As Harry stepped in-to the fire, a spell whizzed past his head from the Headmaster as he came into the room. While Harry twisted away, all he could hear was "NNNNOOOOO" coming from the library at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and a green tinge of light as it struck the fire.

.

Thanks for reading this extra chapter - please review.

.

All mistakes are my own but if someone was interested I would love a beta reader :)

.

More on Thursday


	5. Chapter 5

I hope that you all enjoyed the extra chapter on Monday. Here is another chapter. I have 12 written so far.

.

This story has 25 reviews, 99 story alerts and is a favorite story of 46 members.

.

Harry got up and ran to the desk, grabbing the papers as he ran to the fire, just as a small hand appeared and threw a handful of powder into the fire and Harry heard Winky call out "Gringotts – Senior Manager's Office."

As Harry stepped in-to the fire, a spell whizzed past his head from the Headmaster as he came into the room. While Harry twisted away, all he could hear was "NNNNOOOOO" coming from the library at Number 12 Grimmauld Place and a green tinge of light as it struck the fire.

.

When the swirling of the Floo finished, Harry was spat out into a plush office with even less decorum than usual. When he finally stood, he saw a goblin on the other side of a desk, sniggering quietly. He was dressed in a way that led Harry to believe that he was a guard.

"I hate Floo travel," Harry explained.

"It doesn't like you either, by the looks of things," hissed the guard.

Harry smiled slightly.

"Is this the Senior Managers Office?" Harry asked.

"No. It's through there," said the guard, pointing to a doorway. "You can go in. He is expecting you now."

Harry was a little confused by this, but walked over to the door and went through.

On the other side, a very smartly dressed goblin was sitting behind a large desk.

"To what do owe the pleasure of your company today, Mr Potter?" the goblin asked.

In silence, Harry handed over the papers and took a seat. When the goblin had read them he asked, "Why have you come to me and not the Black account manager?"

Harry explained everything that had happened, starting from the list he made at Privet Drive to the spells that had just missed him as he entered the Floo system. The goblin did not look happy, to say the least.

Suddenly, a goblin rushed into the room chattering in Gobbledygook and waving his arms. Harry smiled at the sight.

"This is no laughing matter, Mr Potter, so do not speak - I have to do this quickly."

'Here we go again,' thought Harry.

"It appears that some other members of the Black family have just gone down to the vaults. They had a key; we could not stop the sisters concerned."

Harry started to get up; he would love to get his hands on at least one of them.

"Sit down, we have no time for that. When the head of the family comes into his inheritance he can remove and reinstate family members. You, as heir to the Black family, can do this when you claim your inheritance – do you understand?"

Harry could only nod in agreement.

"As for the Headmaster… well, I will sort that out later. There are two ways to claim the inheritance – slowly and painlessly, or fast, but it will hurt like the devil himself is sitting on you."

"There is no choice, really, is there?" Harry said. Resigning himself to what would follow when he saw the look of sympathy that was on the goblin's face.

"Let's get this over with."

The goblin produced a vial of potion the colour and consistency of green snot, and handed it to Harry. Harry took the potion and sat back in the chair to wait.

Pain like he had never felt before suddenly coursed through his body. From his head and moving down his body, his bones seemed to break, shift and then reform in order. His muscles moved to cover the newly formed skeleton. His skin rippled and changed colour slightly. Harry fell to the floor, as the potion seemed to reach his eyes. He was only vaguely aware of a pair of hands around each wrist – stopping him from trying to gouge his eyes out. Slowly, the pain receded; hands pulled him up and back into the chair he had fallen from. Harry felt another vial being pushed against his lips. He swallowed quickly. Slowly, the buzzing in his head, the pain in his body and the needles in his eyes faded.

As he opened his eyes, he could see the two goblins standing in front of him, one of their mouths was moving. Slowly the words that he was saying filtered through.

"You must repeat after me."

Harry nodded.

"I, Lord Black, remove you, Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) and you, Bellatrix Lestrange (nee Black) from the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

Harry carefully repeated what was said to him. The goblin nodded in encouragement.

"I, Lord Black, include all of your partners, married or otherwise. Also all current and future descendents are included in the disinheritance."

"I, Lord Black, retrieve all goods, dowries, monies, items and magic that comes from the Black reserves and line."

When Harry repeated the final words, a small ball of magic swirled around him and then shot out of the door. Harry sat back and closed his eyes and waited. The pain that had been coursing through his body slowly subsided.

Moments later, two female screams came from the main telling hall. Harry looked at the goblin, who had a horrible grin on his face.

"Looks like you were just in time, Mr Potter."

Moments later the ball returned, bigger than before. Shooting across the room, it slammed straight into Harry. The shock of the additional magic took his breath away.

Weakly, Harry asked, "Is there anything else that I need to do?"

"We can do it now or later – you can't go yet, though. We have to sort out what the Headmaster is up to. So, Mr Potter, how about some tea?"

"That would be great, Mr... - I'm afraid that I don't even know your name."

"The name is Ironclaw, Mr Potter, just Ironclaw and I am very pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, I am sure, and please call me Harry."

.

I hope that you enjoyed this story. I have other in my profile for you to read.

Thank you for reading - please review

.

;)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer as before.

.

Another chapter for you to enjoy.

This story has 33 reviews, 54 of you had it as a favorite and 115 have it as an alert :)

.

The story is early as I have one hell of a day at work tomorrow :(

.

If this chapter had a title I think it would be "Revenge - Goblin Style!"

.

Moments later the ball returned, bigger than before. Shooting across the room, it slammed straight into Harry. The shock of the additional magic took his breath away.

Weakly, Harry asked, "Is there anything else that I need to do?"

"We can do it now or later – you can't go yet, though. We have to sort out what the Headmaster is up to. So, Mr Potter, how about some tea?"

"That would be great, Mr... - I'm afraid that I don't even know your name."

"The name is Ironclaw, Mr Potter, just Ironclaw and I am very pleased to meet you."

"Likewise, I am sure, and please call me Harry."

"Thank you, Harry. Now, what are we to do about the Headmaster? In fact, now that you are here, we can clear up a matter of importance." He paused. "Why have you not responded to any of our requests for a meeting to go over your accounts? This is important, as you are now the heir of at least two great houses.'

Harry just looked at him blankly. "You have never requested that I come and see you. What do you mean 'accounts' - there is only the one or maybe two, if Sirius really did leave me everything." He paused and gulped, "Two great houses?"

"Let me get this straight with you, Mr Potter. Are you saying that you have never received a biannual request to go over your accounts since the age of eleven?"

Harry nodded.

"You have been receiving your vault statements every month, haven't you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Who is your magical guardian, Mr Potter?"

"I didn't know that I had one."

"Who interferes with your life without your leave?"

"The Headmaster!"

"Let me check." Ironclaw tapped his desk in a pattern and then opened a draw. Out came a thick file, after a couple of minutes flicking through the information he looked up. He smiled; Harry thought that it was not the sort of smile that he would want to have directed at him at any time.

"Would you like some good news, Harry?"

"Yes, I believe that after the day I've had, I would love some good news."

"Since you were eleven, Gringotts has sent you a monthly statement on each of your vaults. There are five vaults. You have your trust vault – that is the one that you use for your school expenses, you have the main Potter vault, your parents vault, the vault that your Grandparents left you and lastly another trust vault from your godmother Mary West – she died shortly before your parents. So it seems that you are missing two hundred and ninety-five bank statements, plus the two statements that were sent out after Sirius Blacks' will was read – I don't suppose that you received an invitation to the will reading, did you? No, I suppose not. You did receive your copy of his will, didn't you?"

By this time Harry was fuming. "Why would you only send me statements since I was eleven? No, I didn't receive a copy of the will – was I supposed to?"

"I'll answer your questions in reverse order, Harry. Any will that you are mentioned in, you should receive a copy of. So, in fact, you should have received a copy of your parents', grandparents', and godmother's will when you turned eleven, this should all have been explained to you in your family and finance lessons."

"What lessons?"

Ironclaw rubbed his hands in glee.

"What is going on?" Harry demanded.

"I am not sure if you are aware, Harry, that at eleven if you are the last in your family, you must, by Wizengamot decree, have lessons in family and finance. Any magical guardian that does not fulfill this will receive an automatic prison sentence of _fifty_ years, to start the cauldron boiling. This may seem harsh, but it was put in place for this very reason, and I quote, 'to stop magical guardians robbing their young charges of their inheritance and family history and from taking their rightful place in Wizarding society.'"

"At the age of eleven, if you are entitled to receive your own vault statements, then anyone interfering with the mail gets an automatic one month in Azkaban - per statement."

"To my reckoning, you are at least two hundred and ninety-seven down – that makes _twenty four and three quarter_ years. Then of course there are the wills. To interfere with the delivery of a will is another automatic prison term of five years each. _Twenty_ years. Then the biannual reviews at two per year for four and a half years, for each of your five vaults - that's another _forty-five_ years. To my reckoning, that is just under ninety years (to add to the cauldron) in Azkaban," he paused, "without the need for a trial."

"And I've not even begun-on the fact that it appears that a very large sum was claimed weekly since you started Hogwarts, for your lessons, but you did not receive the lessons, so that is theft. That will need a trial, but it is about five times the number of payments multiplied by double the amount to be returned. Don't worry," the goblin smirked, "we will take care of everything."

"Of course, I have saved the best for last. Each of these documents," he motioned to the ones that Harry had brought with him, "these will need a trial but he will be looking at at least another _twenty-five_ years for _each_ one. The Headmaster will no longer a problem to you." He leaned back in his chair and chuckled to himself.

"Why is it so much time for those documents?" Harry asked.

"Ah, that is because one of these documents constitutes a slavery agreement and is magically binding and must be entered into knowingly, and the person must be of legal age. There would be no way out of it ever - unless he released you. The other is a fraudulent will and again that is taken very seriously – generally because the person who signed them usually turns up dead shortly afterwards."

Harry sat back in his chair and thought carefully – could he really do that to the Headmaster? Hell yes – after all the suffering he had caused and what he had tried to do.

"What would you like to do?"

Harry sat forward his mind suddenly blank – where to start? What to do first?

"If I might make a suggestion, firstly remove him and his motley crew from your property. Then I will help you to arrange for what he has done to be leaked, and lastly, you send him to jail. He will have no base of operations, his reputation will be shattered, and then he will have a long-term reservation in Azkaban.

Harry shuddered, "You don't like him very much, do you? Tell me how to remove the 'Turkey Club' and we can get going."

.

Much later, when Harry finally stepped out of the fireplace at Grimmauld Place he was tired – he was still in disbelief about Ironclaw and what he had achieved. Harry walked over to the Black Family Tree and on the burnt and singed area that had been his godfather he touched his wand.

"As Lord Black, I reinstate you, Sirius Orion Black, posthumously into the Noble and most Ancient House of Black."

At first, nothing happened, but then ever so slowly a black dust cloud formed over the spot, and the darker the dust cloud grew the less damage there was to the tapestry. Eventually the dust cloud dispersed, and there, under it, was the smiling face of Sirius Black.

"Hello, Pup," he said.

.

I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter.

.

Thank you for reading - now please review ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Chapter 7 here for you.

This story has 43 review, 67 favorite alert and 146 story alerts - thank you.

.

Disclaimer as before.

.

Flash back:

After Harry had spent some time with Sirius, Winky came to get him for dinner. Directly after he had eaten, he went to bed, his mind buzzing with the details of Sirius' will.

The goblins were very upset at the Headmaster's manipulations, as they deserved to be. The Headmaster had broken several of the laws of the goblins, and in doing so – he had compromised the integrity of the Clans. The goblins prided themselves on the fact that they were honest and un-corruptible and they didn't take bribes.

The Headmaster had bribed the Manager of the Black Vaults so that he could have access when he was not authorized. He had bribed a goblin in the wills department so that the fact that Harry had not signed to say that he had seen the wills would be over looked – this was because he had bribed another goblin so the wills would not be released and he could get control of the accounts. It had been found out that the Headmaster was trying to withhold the bequests from Sirius' will. Interfering with goblin post was another no-no.

He almost felt sorry for the Headmaster – almost. Ironclaw had promised that there would be a full inquiry. The look on his face did not bode well for any goblin that was found to be guilty. This inquiry would take place before the information was sent to the Ministry. This meant that a sold case could be made against the headmaster before pieces of information were 'lost' and the headmaster walked free. When the information arrived the goblins said that only a small portion would be sent and then leaked to the Prophet. The rest would either wait for a full inquiry against the headmaster of at the trial.

Present time:

When he slowly awoke, he didn't open his eyes immediately. Carefully, he stretched out his legs – his feet weren't hanging over the end of the bed, which was a good sign. Gently, he brushed his hands against the sheets – they weren't coarse and scratchy, another good sign. The final test; he tipped his head to one side and listened carefully – no sound. 'Yes' Harry thought to himself, 'I'm safe.' Harry was home, he was at Grimmauld Place. For the first time in a very long time he had actually slept well.

When Harry had washed and dressed, he made his way down to the kitchen. In the kitchen, the three members of his household were hard at work. After a cheery 'good morning,' he was given a wonderful breakfast, after which he sat back and thought of the last thirty-six hours.

It was nice, he thought, to have the house to himself – he knew that his house-elves would keep him safe. After breakfast, Harry looked around the library once more. He paid close attention, in particular to the door that had appeared along with the desk. In a desk draw there was an old book that was simply called 'Black.' After looking through the book it appeared that each of the previous heads of house had written in it. Each head would up-date the book on properties purchased or an aspect of the Black family's magic that had not been recognized or researched before.

In this book, Harry found the reason for the door. When opened, it would open (depending on the key in the lock) at a different Black property. With the book there was a property list and a large bunch of old fashioned keys. Each key was numbered and corresponded to a property. Harry looked at the list; a villa in Italy, a hunting lodge in a forest in Germany, a beach hut on Chatham Island in New Zealand, a manor in the Lake District and an apartment in New York to name but a few.

Calling his house elves to him, he told them about the door and the keys. Kreacher told him that it had been some time since a Lord Black had willingly taken up the mantel and been able to utilize the house to its full potential.

Harry picked up the keys and carefully inserted number one into the door, when he opened the door several house elves came as if from nowhere to greet the new Lord Black.

The villa in Italy was beautiful and the architecture and frescos on the walls were astonishing. They didn't stay long before returning and trying another key. All the properties where amazing.

By the time Harry was ready to put the third key in the lock, it was nearly lunch time so Winky bought a picnic for Harry to have on the beach. The biggest surprise about the beach hut was the time; it was nearly midnight. Harry and the Elves sat on the beach under the full moon. As Harry sat there looking up at the moon he could not help but think of Remus. 'I really ort to try and get in touch with him,' Harry thought, 'I hope he is safe tonight.'

.

After what had turned out to be a wonderful day / night, Harry sat at the table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. His bare feet were on the table and his chair was rocked back onto its two back legs. With his face tilted up, his now long black hair hung like a silky curtain behind him. His eyes were closed – he was a picture of contentment.

It had been a day of discovery. Harry found, even though he'd never been to a beach before, or perhaps because of that fact, he truly enjoyed traveling; even if that travel was accomplished by merely sticking a key into a locked door. He chuckled quietly to himself.

With a soft sigh he thought, 'This is the life.' There was music playing quietly in the background and Harry had a glass on wine in one hand and his wand in the other. Finally, he had some control over his life and he was enjoying every minute of it.

It had been two days since he had been forced to flee from Grimmauld Place to preserve his freedom and to escape manipulation. Thanks to the advice of Ironclaw, when he had returned there were only the house-elves in residence and they were hard at work cleaning the house. It was amazing what the house-elves had achieved.

.

Many thanks for reading - please now review :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer as before

.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or put the story on alert. I have 54 reviews for this story, 82 of you have marked this as a favorite and 169 have this story on alert. :)

.

Suddenly there was a quiet pop and Winky appeared beside him, "They is here, Master Harry."

Harry nodded and said, "Let them in." He had been waiting for the Order to return.

A loud crash came from the hallway. It was followed by what could only be described as a pantomime of 'Shh – he'll hear you', heavy footsteps, and the sounds of people pushing, shoving and knocking into things. Dramatically, the kitchen door was flung open.

"Harry James Potter – just what do you think you are doing?" Mrs Weasley shouted.

Slowly, Harry righted the chair and made a production of standing up, "I think the question should be – more accurately – what do you think you are doing; coming into my house uninvited and shouting like a fish wife?"

"What do you mean your house?" Ron spluttered, as they all moved further into the kitchen.

Harry could now see who else was there. Behind Mrs Weasley and Ron there was Hermione, Tonks, a couple of people he recognised by sight only, Snape and, of course, Dumbledore.

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you, before he had you break into to my house and destroy my property that Sirius left everything to me?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from all but two - Dumbledore and Snape, who just regarded him without comment.

Harry turned and looked at Dumbledore. "Did you think that I wouldn't find out? Did you think that you could have just kept everything from me – was it so that you could just keep taking what was not yours? Well, guess what, I did find out – all those 'contributions' that you have made on my behalf – they have all been stopped and the vast majority of the money reclaimed. I now know all about your little games, Headmaster."

As Harry listed his grievances to the Headmaster, the flames in the wall sconces reacted to the wild magic pouring from him and flared brightly. A few of Harry's 'guests' were in tears as the bright light affected their vision. Winky popped in and gently stroked Harry's hand.

"Harry, my dear boy, you can't possibly claim this, you are just sixteen…"

Harry tutted. "Headmaster, do you really think that the goblins would have given me this if I was not eligible for it?" He paused. "Sirius emancipated me in his will. You know, the will that you tried to get withdrawn and then blocked? The one that you tried to have me sign away? There were a couple of other bequests." Harry finished.

He walked over to a drawer and withdrew a box. "You should have had these within a week of Sirus being declared dead, as is the custom. I'm sure that the Headmaster will explain to you and answer all your questions about why you didn't receive them."

From the box, he removed several scrolls and he passed them to Tonks, Mrs Weasley and Hermione. The final two scrolls he held onto.

"Professor Snape," he smirked. "One of these is for you and if you wouldn't mind waiting until everyone has left." Snape nodded.

"Harry," Mrs Weasley began.

Harry interrupted. "I don't want to talk about it now – especially to you lot. If you don't mind leaving, it would be very much appreciated."

"I'm afraid I can't allow you to continue…."

"Don't you think you are in enough trouble, Headmaster - both with Gringotts and the Ministry at the moment? Are you really stupid enough to want to include the Wizengamot as well? Now leave."

As the group left the kitchen, Dobby popped in and asked, "Shall we be raising the Wards, Master Harry?"

"Yes please, Dobby – can you make sure that they all left and that they didn't cast any spells or leave anything behind."

Harry walked over to the stove and removed a large casserole pot. "If you wouldn't mind setting the table, we can at least eat and talk in comfort." Snape swiftly did as he was asked and sat down. Harry brought the casserole over to the table and collected the wine.

After they had been eating for while, Harry put down his utensils and looked at Snape. "I'm sorry for looking in your penseive," he began.

Severus Snape was not sure that he had heard Potter correctly.

"You're apologising?"

Harry nodded. "I wasn't trying to snoop, you know."

Snape regarded him over his wine glass. "What exactly were you trying to achieve?"

"Last year, the Headmaster wouldn't even look at me; no one was telling me what was happening – lots of things would have gone differently if someone had just taken the time to tell me what they thought HE might be up to. I would no longer be sitting here as the proud owner of this gloomy mausoleum," Harry finished sadly.

"You were Dumbledore's right hand man, if any one knew what he thought it would have been you," Harry continued earnestly. "And if he didn't, you would have known what the 'other side' were up to."

"I suppose that I can understand what you mean by that," Snape said. "But why didn't you leave when you saw what was in there?"

"I can't remember what my parents were like – to see them in 3D – moving and interacting, not just waving from a photo. I am sorry that they treated you like they did."

Snape quickly changed the subject. "Now why don't you tell me why I am really here?"

"Sirius wants to talk to you, when you have finished your meal."

Snape gave him a long look, "Sirius Black wants to talk to me….. would that be in person? Did you poison the meal?" Snape pushed the plate that was in front of him away

Harry laughed and handed Snape his scroll and said, "When you are ready go into the library. I am going to sit in the garden; come and find me when you are finished and we can have dessert."

Harry pushed himself away from the table and went out the kitchen door to the garden. He sat on a stone bench and looked up to the sky and the full moon that sat there, "Well that explains why Moony isn't here, I had forgotten," he sighed.

"I wonder if the sun is up at the beach hut? I could take Snape there for a surprise."

.

Thank for reading - please review :)

.

More next week


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer as before.

.

Many thanks to every one who as reviewed :) The stats are 67 reviews, 99 alerts and 207 have put this story as a favorite.

.

Please look at my other stories ;) Enjoy

.

It was some time later that Severus Snape stood in the kitchen doorway looking at the young man who was still sat in the small garden. Harry looked relaxed and that was not a look he had seen on him for quite some time.

"Mr Potter, Harry, we have much to discuss," Severus called.

Harry stood with a stretch and nodded as he come back into the house.

"I have a surprise to go with desert, if that is ok? And a question as well really."

Collecting the ice cream that Winky had made, he led the way back to the library. Once there, he retrieved the keys from the desk and using one he opened the door and peered though – just to make sure he was looking at the right place.

"Okay," he said, "come on." Leading the way though the door, Harry and Snape found themselves on the veranda of a large beach house. Even though it was early morning, the air was warm.

"Have a seat," Harry said. "I am sure that you have lots to ask, but before you do I have a question. What would happen to Moony – Remus - if he came here during the night and returned to Grimmauld Place in the morning? From what I can gather there is about a 12 hour time difference. What would happen to the wolf if he didn't come out?"

Snape was amazed, not just that Harry had shown him an inordinate amount of trust to reveal to him a Black family secret, but the question as well took him quite by surprise.

"To answer your question I really can't say – I would have to think about it and what it would imply for the wolf."

Harry went on, "What about if Moony still took the Wolf's bane? Would that help?"

Snape pondered this, "I really don't know. I think that if Lupin were to come here he would need to make peace with his wolf. I don't think that he has ever accepted him. From the way he looks, it is as if there is a constant war going on between the two of them."

Harry nodded in agreement as he served the ice cream and passed a bowl over to Snape. He asked, "Did you speak to Sirius, Professor? You weren't gone for that long."

Severus chuckled quietly and said, "Harry, we were talking for over an hour. TO answer your question I would say yes, we have come to a sort of peace, and in many things it seems that we are actually in agreement." He looked over to Harry. "You may call me Severus."

"Thank you," Harry said. "You may call me Harry," he added cheekily.

In a more sombre tone Harry said, "Can I ask, what did you agree on?"

"The need for you to train. The Headmaster has let this war go on for quite long enough."

Severus said. "I feel that there is something that we can do – or you can do – that can end this war. It has been niggling at me for some time. It will come. But in the mean time you need to train. Not just in magic, but your body as well. Sirius says that there is a training room in the house. When we get back you must ask your house-elves about its location and for them to make it ready for you to use as soon as possible."

"All right." Harry paused, thinking, "Will you be helping to train me? I can't train with Sirius; he is in the library. Is there a picture of him anywhere?"

"I don't know about a picture but there is a spell that could move him into a picture frame and once there, there is another spell that would allow him to move from picture frame to picture frame. That way he could be where ever you were."

"Really, that would be great. It can get quite lonely in the house at times," said Harry with a grin.

"I can imagine," snorted Snape.

"If you are finished, could we go and try the spell now?"

"If you wish," replied Severus, finishing his ice cream.

Soon they arrived back in the library. After talking with Sirius, Severus performed the spell to put him into a picture frame and then another to let him move freely to any picture frame in the house.

A short time later, after the training room had been located, Sirius and Severus worked out a schedule for Harry. When looking at it, Harry could only conclude that he would sleep well.

Walking down the stairs, Harry felt he had to ask, "You are taking this better than I thought you would. Is everything okay?"

Severus paused. "Sometimes letting go of anger and making peace can be beneficial."

Continuing down the stairs he asked, "Is there anything that I can bring you?" Catching Harry's look he finished. "I would rather do that, than you go out and the Headmaster catch you. It won't be for much longer before he is away for good." Harry and Sirius had told Severus what the Headmaster had done.

"I think I'm okay for everything, but thanks for asking."

Severus paused as he opened the door, "In light of our new understanding, I have a favour to request."

Harry looked at him, "Of course."

Severus paused again, "Recent events have left my godson in a precarious position and I may have need to remove him from his current location. Would it be possible for him to come here?"

"Can he be trusted?"

Severus slowly nodded, "Recent events have, I believe, uncovered his eyes as to what is happening in the war. He has come to realise that his station and heritage have been overthrown."

Harry nodded; "Okay, as long as he understands that what I say goes. Then yes, he can come here. Do I know him?"

Severus now had the door open and was standing in the opening. "yes," he smirked. "You do know him." He turned and looked at Harry. "My godson is Draco Malfoy."

With that he left, leaving Harry standing on the stairs with his mouth hanging open.

.

More Draco next time :)

.

Thanks for reading - please review


	10. Chapter 10

For everyone who has waited so patiently - Draco has entered the building - well 12 Grimuald Place anyway :)

.

Story stats for today: 79 reviews - thank you very much, 104 of you have put this as a favorite story - again thank you, 237 want to keep up with this story so have it as an alert - many thanks :).

.

Disclaimer as before.

.

A word of warning there may be a couple of weeks were I can't upload the naxt chapter - this is because I am moving bet everything will be back on track asap - thank you for your patience.

.

It had been several weeks since Harry and Severus had spent the evening talking. During this time they had communicated via owl post. Severus had been added to the wards of the house so if he needed to he could get in when Harry was not there.

Between Sirius and Severus, Harry was exhausted. He was studying books containing spells, charms and hexs. Because of the wards surrounding 12 Grimmauld Place he was able to practice magic and so could practice the spells and not just the wand movements.

Harry had also been trying to get physically fit – he was running up and down the stairs – from the top of the house to the bottom – several times a day. The house-elves had cleared a room and helped Harry to transfigure some junk into weights. The house-elves had even had time to do some work in the garden, now Harry had a small running track around the edge.

So, it came as no surprise to the house-elves that when 'Master Harry' could not get up in the morning there was only one thing to do. Make freshly ground coffee. Harry had become a bit of an addict in the last couple of weeks.

After the house-elves had made tea for the guests, with a quick look at the clock on the kitchen wall, Dobby nodded to Kreacher. Kreacher disappeared with a quite pop only to reappear moments later shaking his head. With another nod to Winky – who started to grind the coffee and set it to peculate –Dobby started to move the kitchen door back and forth in an effort to waft the smell of the coffee up the stairs.

Moments later there was a thump followed by a call from upstairs, "I'll be down in a minute." This was followed by the sound of water rushing through the old kitchen pipes.

The guests at the table looked on bemused.

Suddenly a clatter could be heard coming down the stairs and moments before it reached the kitchen, Winky served the coffee in a extra large mug.

The kitchen door burst open and in walked a wet and glistening Harry Potter. He was rubbing his hair with one towel whilst another was all that adorned him – was wrapped around his waist. Other than that he was bare.

The guests sat at the table opened mouthed, though one quickly pulled up his mask. The other was not to far from drooling. To all of this Harry was oblivious. All he could see was his cup of coffee.

So standing there in the kitchen dripping lightly onto the clean floor was Harry Potter. When he had finished downing the coffee he held out his mug for another, before turning around and leaning on the counter.

It was then and only then that he realised that he had guests. There sat at his kitchen table with their wands on the table in front of then sat Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. Snape looking his usual self – but Dra…Malfoy was sitting there with his mouth slightly open, a pink tinge to his pale face and a glazed look in his eyes as he stared unashamedly at Harry.

"I think Harry that we will have to work on your vigilance and being aware of your surroundings at all times," Severus began.

Looking at his Godson – to whom he gave a sharp elbow. Severus continued, "The last time that I was hear I asked if I could bring someone here if there was need."

Harry nodded, "I remember."

"Well unfortunately there is need, if you could possibly put some clothes on we shall reconvene in the library."

Harry looked down at himself before blushing, "you could have said something," Harry said to the house-elves who were all quietly giggling.

With a last appraising look at Draco, Harry quickly left the room.

.

A short time later Harry entered the library, Severus and Sirius were talking quietly in the corner, whilst Malfoy sat in an armchair staring at the fire. Everyone turned as the door opened; a now clothed Harry entered the room. Malfoy kept looking when the others turned away to continue their conversation.

Harry decided that he didn't want to speak to Malfoy just yet; instead he turned to Severus and asked if he had had time to give any thought to the beach problem.

"Yes, I have given it some thought, but unfortunately the only conclusion that I can come to is that you will have to speak to the 'Wolf' yourself and explain the situation.'

He turned to look at Harry, "have you spoken to him since last we met."

Harry shook his head.

"No one other than you has been here since the 'chickens' invited themselves over. I had thought that after the full moon Remus would have come and see me. Have you heard anything?" Harry said looking at Snape.

"As a matter of act he has been most conspicuous by his absence, I will look into it when I return to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and turned to look at Malfoy – who was desperately trying to look anywhere else but at Harry.

"What is your situation?" Harry asked looking at Malfoy.

Malfoy quickly glanced at Snape who nodded.

"The," he paused looking for the correct word. "Object," he continued. "Who calls himself the 'Dark Lord', somehow discovered that I prefer men to women, he then thought that I would 'enjoy' the honour of being with him. He was most displeased when I turned him down." Malfoy shuddered at the thought. Everyone else in the room did the same. "He has moved his base of operations to the Manor, he has literally taken over," he continued.

Standing, Snape looked them both over, "I trust that you can both control yourselves and not get into any mischief, if there is any hexing to be done it had better be in the training room – where I expect you to spend a great deal of time."

The boys looked at him and then at each other – they both smirked, "of cause Severus," they replied together.

Snape looked to the ceiling hoping to find some patience there. As he went to say more he staggered forward clutching at his left fore arm. Both boys jumped to his aid, he briskly pushed them aside.

"I must go, when I return I expect you both to be well and to have trained a lot, no messing about."

He quickly turned to the fireplace and throw in the flow powder, stating where he wanted to go. His last glimpse to the room was of the two boys advancing on one another.

.

What do you think? Are you happy now that Draco has put in an appearance? ;)

.

Thanks for reading - please review


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Everyone :) Many thanks for all of you who review or add this story to an alert. I won't give the details as they are now above ;) Any way 2 great things to let you know 1) hopefully you can see the great picutre of Harry with his coffee by Myst - Many thanks Myst and 2) BeemingMoon is looking at the chapters to beta them 2 -5 are done so far, so many thanks Beeming.

.

For all of you who could not wait for more 'Draco / Harry' action - whoops - maybe next time ;p

.

Landing in his apartment in Hogwarts, Severus quickly went to his bedroom to change, shedding his robes as he went. When he was changed, he grasped his mask and, in a flurry of robes, was once again at the fireplace. He paused and then quickly retrieved his potions belt from a locked cupboard. After checking the belt was fully stocked, he was soon falling through the Floo to a private room at the Nags Head. From there he could Apparate with due haste to the Dark Lord's side.

As he exited the Floo for the second time, he spared a brief thought for the scene that he had witnessed as he left Grimmauld place. The sight of the two boys advancing on one another could not possibly lead to anything but trouble. He hoped that the Black family really were as paranoid as rumor suggested; that being the case the wards should hold whatever those two through at each other.

With a surreptitious look around he let out a small breath of relief; he was not the last one to arrive. Taking his place in the circle, he knelled and began to occlude his mind. All around him there were grumbles from some and the sound of relief from others as they realised that they were not the last to arrive.

Suddenly there was silence. The light given from the sconces flickered wildly. This gave the dark, and cold Gothic hall a much more sinister feel, not that it needed it. 'HE' had arrived. Severus kept his head bowed and his mind clear of everything except his 'Lord'.

There was a splutter from the fireplace and out stepped Bellatrix Lestrange. Instead of hurrying over to the group, she serenely walked over to the Dark Lord and knelt in front of him. With almost – tenderness, the Dark Lord placed his hand upon her head and said, "It is done."

It was not a question. Bella looked up gleefully "Of course, my Lord."

"Very well, stand by my side – you will cast for me tonight."

Bella stood next to her Lord and Severus could feel the excitement and anticipation rolling off her. What ever she had done would be bad news for anyone concerned.

Silence reigned for several moments. Severus kept his head down, but looked up with his eyes. Along the floor where Bella stood there were red smears. The longer she stood there the darker they became. Blood. Bella's dress was literally dripping blood.

"My children, it has come to my attention that one of you has been very bad." The people knelt in the circle seemed to shudder as one. Voldemort laughed, enjoying the reaction. "Yes, my children, very bad. Lucius, my slippery friend, where is your son? Did I not tell you that he was to attend this meeting?

"My Lord," Lucius began.

Voldemort flicked a finger towards Bella and Lucius suddenly collapsed onto the floor. His arms and legs twisted in awkward directions. His hair spread as if it were a halo. The screams seemed to echo of the walls, making it seem to Severus that more than one person was being tortured.

With another flick of his finger the screaming stopped.

"Very nice, Bella my dear, is that a new curse?

Not expecting an answer, he returned his attention back to Lucius. "Do try and answer the question – without all the vulgarness that I feel within you. All those feelings of warmth that you have towards your son. They are sickening to me. Why, I almost feel that you would rather that he didn't become my servant. That could not possibly be true, could it, Lucius?"

A shuffle seemed to come from several members of the circle. 'Interesting,' thought Severus, 'those men all have children that are about to finish their education.' That thought was quickly filled away for examination at a later date.

The Dark Lord suddenly staggered backwards towards his throne. He quickly righted himself and strode forward again, missing the reaction that his remarks had caused. No one dared comment on what had happened.

Again, Voldemort gestured to Bella and again she raised her wand. This time the well-dressed man with impeccable manners lost control of his bowels. Bella giggled. Lucius Malfoy still hadn't moved. A dark patch had spread around his head – it glinted in the light.

Voldemort suddenly caught his breath loudly. Severus raised his head a fraction of an inch to get a better look. Voldemort staggered back, one hand holding onto his throne, as if to keep himself upright, and the other grasping at his chest. He was paler than usual, if that was possible, and he seemed to be sweating.

"My Lord," Bella said.

"It is nothing. We will continue." With that, he sat down and tried to get comfortable.

"Let Malfoy here be a warning to you all, what I say goes, when you are told to produce your spawn you will do so. I will use them as I see fit. The Malfoy brat would have satisfied a 'need' that I have, but because of his parent's apparent 'feelings' for him, he has now disappeared. But not to worry, Bella has taken care of one part of the traitors and now I will grant her the privilege of killing the other."

He nodded to Bella - she turned and fired the killing curse at the unmoving body of Lucius Malfoy. Something nudged at the back of Severus' mind and he realised that the blood that was on Bella's dress must have been that of Narcissa. He theorised that she must have been tortured for the location of Draco. Had she known that it was he who had taken Draco? It was to late too worry about that now. With Lucius dead, the wards would go into lock down until Draco could get to the estate.

"My faithful children, you see what happens when you do not fulfill your loyalty pledge to me, your Lord. When we next meet, I think that you all should be ready to tell me what you value the most. I will then decide whether you can keep it." He cackled in a very unpleasant way. It was more like that of an old krone than the enigmatic leader of the dark that they – well most of them had taken the mark to follow.

"You are dismissed, get out of my sight," Voldemort said suddenly.

Everyone stood to leave. Severus stayed towards the back to confirm those he suspected would not take kindly to the news of what their children might become. As he followed, he turned slightly to see what was happening at the thrown. Voldemort was leaning heavily on Bella as they left the room. He could just make out what he was saying.

"Potter, it has to be Potter. What magic is this that he has found, to do this to me? When I get my hands on that boy…"

With a quick burst of speed Severus was out of the room and rushing back towards the Floo.

.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thanks for reading - please review :)


	12. Chapter 12

Many thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

.

Please look at my other stories and let me know what you think ;)

.

I move tomorrow - there may not be an update next week - just to let you know.

.

Even before the green flames had turned to orange, the boys left behind where advancing on one another.

Sirius called out, "now come on boys," but he soon took cover as fists started being thrown. There was the sound of shirts ripping, stumbling over furniture, chairs falling and lamps crashing to the ground. It was at this point that he left his frame and hid.

After a while the only sound that could be heard was that of harsh breathing and panting as they fought to catch their breath.

Harry was lying on top of Draco, as he gazed down at him he realised that the anger that he held for the boy beneath him had gone. Other feelings stirred within him but he wasn't sure what they were.

Slowly he reached out a hand and ran his fingers gently over Draco's face. He jumped back as what felt like an electrical charge shot through them both.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

Still lying on the floor but now with a slight smile on his lips and a dazed look on his face. He rolled over to look at Harry who was flat on the floor beside him. Leaning over Draco gave a true smile that Harry felt bound to return.

"That, my dear Harry, was the mark of compatibility. Even today it is rare that two people are so well matched. When you touched me all I could think about was touching you in return. We were 'one,' as the expression goes."

"That is all very well but what does it actually mean?"

"It means that when ever we are in a position like this just the two of us anytime we do something new or touch a new place," he yawned. "We will feel the zap like just now, the only down side is that it can be very tiring. Eventually any time we touch we will just feel warm in that place. Let's go and find somewhere to lie down for a nap and I will tell you some more."

Carefully the boys stood and making sure not to touch one another they walked up to Harry's room. When they got there seemingly as one they took of their shirts and trousers – leaving on their shorts and climbed into bed.

Harry turned to lie on his side facing Draco, "tell me more."

Draco smiled up at Harry, "it is a very old form of magic."

Harry interrupted, moving away from Draco "a spell."

Draco shook is head and smiled as Harry moved back towards him. "No, Harry, not a spell, it is more like when two halves of the same person come together, they connect, it is quite rare – when you consider all the people with magic in the world, Even then one of the classic signs is hatred – that has to be overcome before anything else can happen. When we fought down stairs it was as if the hatred finished."

Harry nodded slowly; yes, he thought, it was exactly like that.

He looked back at Draco and smiled; Draco reached out and gently ran his fingers over Harry's cheek returning the gesture from earlier. They both smiled when they felt the zap.

Harry lent forward and kissed Draco, which Draco whole-heartedly returned. There was a double zap this time that left the boys grinning. As they moved back Harry suddenly felt like he had not slept in days. He frowned.

"It's OK, Harry, let's sleep now. We can talk later."

Quickly the boys breathing evened out and they slept. Slowly they moved closer together and became entwined.

After briefly returning to Hogwarts to drop of his robes, Severus hurried back to Grimmuald Place. As he came out of the fire he could not believe what he was seeing. There were chairs upturned and lamps broken, even a blood stained shirt. He hurried over to the portrait on the wall.

"Sirius, Sirius Black, where are you?"

"Have they finished?"

"Yes. They aren't here. What happened?"

Sirius tried to explain what had happened and what he had heard, but the more he talked the more muttered he became until he admitted that he had hidden. He did acknowledge that he unfortunately hadn't understood what had happened in the end.

"I can't tell you what has happened but I can tell you that they are in the house though." He added.

Severus lent against the wall shaking his head. Now what had they gotten themselves into – he would quite freely admit – in the quite of his mind that they really were as bad as one another.

Quickly he sorted out the room and repaired the damage. Quietly he checked the kitchen and then the other rooms as he moved up through the house. Finally having drawn a blank he arrived at Harry's bedroom door.

Carefully he opened the door and stepped inside to see in anyone was there. On the bed were both of the boys; their limbs entwined giving off a gentle glow.

Harry sighed and rolled over towards Draco, his hand and arm touching an area of Draco's back that he had not touched before. The gentle glow flared for a moment. At the same time the dark mark on Severus' arm burned, causing him to flinch.

Stepping out of the room he pondered on what exactly those boys had been up to. Severus thought that literally watching and waiting would be the best policy at the moment. With that decided he went to his room to wash up, upon returning to Harry's room he sat on a chair in the corner and waited.

As the night progressed Severus noted that every time the boys moved against one another the glow would flare and within seconds the dark mark would burn.

Several hours later the boys made signs of waking. As they awoke they smiled sleepily at each other and moved together for a kiss. A gentle coughing sound made them sit up.

Shaking his head in disbelief Severus lent forward and said, "I think we need to talk."

Both boys blushed and nodded, "get up and get dressed and do try not to touch one another, if you can! I will go and start breakfast."

.

Thanks for reading - please review.

.

More soon :)


	13. Chapter 13

Slowly the boys got out of the bed at their respective sides. As they got dressed kept shooting shy glances at one another until Draco pounced on Harry saying, 'I have had enough of this,' and he then proceeded to kiss Harry senseless.

This continued for several moment s until the door was thrown open and Severus Snape stood panting slightly in the door way.

"What did I tell you about no touching?"

The boys looked at one another in confusion. "Not to," they answered as one.

"That being the case could you please let go of one another and step away from each other - please."

The boys did as they were told, "right, Draco – you can use this bathroom, Harry I am sure that you know of another. When you have done what you need to do, please come down to the kitchen. This is the important part; please stay at least 5 feet away from each other. I will explain, but just do this for now, please."

The boys nodded and left the room to find their own bathroom. Slowly Severus sat on the bed; he looked at the dark mark on his arm. The centre was still the darkest black but the outer edges were starting to fade. He shook his head in wonder.

.

A short while later the boys entered the kitchen to find the Winky and Dobby had been very busy. There on the table was a wonderful full English breakfast.

Severus looked up from the 'Daily Prophet' that he was reading and welcomed the boys down. "Thank you, boys, I am pleased that you have done as I have asked. I will explain more after breakfast, just please remember not to touch one another."

The boys nodded and sat down to eat. A short time later Kreacher popped into the room with the post that he had gathered from the post room. A small room that the house elves had explained to Harry would attract the owls so that 1) he would not be inundated with post and 2) it meant that Dobby could safely search the post before Harry came into contact with it.

This morning there was post for everyone. Both Harry and Draco had post from Gringotts. Both immersed in their post neither of them was focused on what the other was doing as they simultaneously reached over the table for the brown sauce. Severus looked up at just the moment before their fingers touched.

"No", he shouted but it was too late. One hand slipped over the other as they reached for the sauce. At the first touch they both looked up and smiled at each other. They then turned in horror to Severus who was sitting with his arm pressed against his chest with the other arm wrapped around him. Quickly the boys throw themselves back in their chairs and as far away from each as they could get.

As quickly as the pain appeared, it disappeared leaving only a smouldering ache. Severus sat back in his chair with a sigh of relief. Winky popped in with a pain potion and sat it on the table.

"I think that breakfast is finished for now." Severus stated pushing his chair away from the table. He pushed harry ahead of him and pulled Draco along behind him. When they reached the now fixed library he directed them to chairs either side of the fire place.

"There are several things that I need to discuss with you both and one thing that I need to talk to Draco about. I really don't know where to begin." Severus paused shook his head. He looked over to the picture above the mantel and shrugged slightly as Sirius also shook his head.

"Start with the easy bit," Sirius hissed in a stage whisper.

The boys both grinned as Severus replied, "which bit is easy?"

"Would it help it I started?" Draco grinned.

Before Severus or Sirius could say anything Draco began telling what had happened the night before and what he could remember about compatibility. Harry occasionally chipped in with a comment that soon had the boys smirking at each other and edging towards the edge of their chairs.

Severus saw what was happening and with a flick of his wand used a sticking charm on the boys to ensure that they remained in their own chair.

Ignoring the loud objections Severus returned his gaze to Sirius and lifted an eyebrow. After a minute of thought Sirius looked around the library and said, "Harry, as Lord Black you may be able to request that the library produces the books on magical compatibility. I know that there was some mention in either the personal diaries or the work journals of some of the previous Blacks."

After asking Harry to call Winky and request that the house elves look for mention of a compatibility bond Severus sat forward in his chair and rolled up one sleeve of his robe, after this he unbuttoned the cuff and pulled up the shirt arm. Leaning further forward he extended his arm and showed Harry and Draco the Dark Mark that lay there.

Harry sat back quickly after seeing it and turned his head to one side. "It is not that bad to look at," Draco said.

Harry shook his head unable to speak. Seeing Master Harry in some distress, Winky hurried over. "Master Harry, what is the matter?" she said. Harry pointed at Severus' arm with one hand as the other came up to cover his mouth.

With a flick of her fingers Severus was sitting back in his chair with both arms covered. Winky stood in front of Severus and shook her finger at him. "That dark magic in your arm is making Master Harry ill. Please be keeping it covered up."

Harry turned to face the others. His face was still slightly grey and clammy looking.

"What was it that you wanted to show us, Severus?" Harry asked.

"Since last night, when for an unknown reason the Dark Lord started to have attacks of great pain; the Dark Mark has shrunk in size. Every time that the two of you touch and there is a glow or a spark, the Dark Lord feels it as pain; it is reducing the Dark Magic in the Mark allowing it to fade. I do not know if it is just fading on myself as I no longer believer or if it is fading on all of his supporters."

"Well, that should be fairly easy to ascertain," Draco interrupted, "you could call at the Manor and speak with Father. I am sure that he would be willing to compare Marks."

Severus lost all colour from his face, "Draco," he started unsure what to say, "last night … the Dark Lord has not taken your disappearance well. He has been making enquires as to where you are." Severus shook his head uncertain if he should just come out and say it. "Your parents did not survive these enquires."

Draco shook his head and turned it away from the others so they would not see the tears that welled in his eyes. Wriggling in his seat he asked Severus to realise him as he wished to go to his room. Quickly Severus did so and Draco left the Library.

"What actually happened?" Harry asked.

Severus filled him in on what had been said and the reactions of many of the followers.


	14. Chapter 14

GOOD MORNING EVERYONE :)

I hope that you are all well. Here is the next chapter of Lord Black. I still aim to upload a chapter every week if not every two weeks (when real life catches up with me and demands some attention!).

.

Once again to Myst for the great Harry picture and to BeemingMoon who I am still trying to play catchup with as she Beta's the previous chapter - thank you both.

.

Stats are as above - many thanks to everyone where has reviewed or but this story as an alert or favorite.

.

After several minutes of quiet contemplation Severus said to Harry that he was going to go and check on Draco. Shortly after he left Winky brought Harry the work books of a distant Black, she had found the relevant sections and marked them for Harry.

Several hours later harry was sitting at the big desk at the back of the library. He was scribbling notes the diary the Winky insisted that he keep. When Dobby popped in with a snack, Harry stopped what he was doing to take a break. Harry ideally wondered if Draco was alright, 'stupid thing to think,' he thought. He had just found out that both of his parents were dead. Of course he was not alright.

"I will go and see him soon," he sighed. His thoughts drifted as his eyes traveled over the pages of the diary the he had been given. The date and month in five different languages, check. Luna cycle, check. A list of important magic folk that had been born on that day, check. A list of useless and completely impractical things (that most magic folk can't live without) that had been invented on that day, check.

'Wait a minute,' thought Harry. 'The Luna cycle?' According to the diary tomorrow was the first night of the full moon. Search through the draw his felt for the keys and book. Flicking quickly though the book he found the information he was looking for:

Key 7 – 'For the beach hut, Chatham Island, New Zealand.'

Quickly he left a note on the desk to say where he was going to visit a property and would be back soon. Rushing to the door he turned the key. This time he knew what to expect. The hut was lit only by small twinkling night lights that came on as soon as dusk arrived. The beach was in darkness expect for the moon, a very nearly full moon.

Turing quickly Harry returned to the hut and through the door to the library in Grimmauld Place. Calling the three house elves to him, Harry asked, "are you able to locate someone for me?"

"That depends, Master Harry," Kreacher said. "Is this person someone that we might have met before?"

"Yes, I think that you and Dobby will have seen him. He was the DADA professor in my third year, Dobby. He has been here when the Order used the house, Kreacher" said Harry. "His name is Remus Lupin."

Both of the house elves went still and looked slightly away from Harry as if trying to picture the man in their heads.

They house elves turned to look at each other. "We is knowing where he is, Master Harry."

"Where is he?" Harry asked.

"He is hiding in the bushes outside in Grimmauld Place." Dobby said.

"Is he alone? Could you get him for me?"

Kreacher cackled and popped out. He returned moments later with a stunned looking Remus Lupin.

Harry flung himself at Remus only to find himself roughly pushed to the floor. "What is the matter, Remus?" Harry asked.

Remus just growled and stared at him as if daring him to move. There was a movement from behind Remus and he was suddenly on the floor stunned. Behind the fallen man stood Severus and Winky, who was wringing her hands.

"I is sorry, Master Harry, but I was thinking that he was going to hurt you."

"That is alright, Winky," said Harry as he slowly got off the floor.

"Did he hurt you, Harry?" asked Severus coming forward.

"I don't think so, just a shock really." Harry replied. "Why did he act like that, I understand that the house elves may have been a bit abrupt in bringing him in but really …"

A growl was heard from the floor as Remus subconsciously struggled against the stunning spell. Severus speedily bound the wolf and put the sleeping curse on him before swiflty lifting him into a chair. Harry quickly stepped back out of the way.

"The only way that we will find out what is going on is to wake him. Will you be alright?" Severus said looking at Harry who was trying to blend in with the wood work.

Harry slowly nodded and stepped forward adding his own binding hex to Severus'. Seeing the look that Severus sent Harry he shrugged sheepishly.

Severus released the sleeping curse and stood back.

When Remus awoke and saw Harry standing in front of him he started to growl and try and escape from the bonds that kept him in the chair.

"Remus, what is wrong?" Harry asked.

"How dare you stand here is this house with 'him' and ask me what is wrong. How can you look at yourself in the mirror and know that you are the reason that he is dead. I can hardly control the wolf anymore."

Severus and Harry could both see what Remus meant. His eyes were glowing amber, his k-nine teeth were elongated and his fingers and finger nails were long, thick and twisted.

"It was not my fault," Harry started to say.

But Remus cut across him. "Yes it is, even the headmaster has said that you are the reason that Sirius is dead."

Harry sat down quickly. "You see, you know that is the truth." Remus gloated. "The headmaster said that you must be punished, that this house was not meant for you, that you have not released my scroll from Sirius …"

Severus stepped forward and cast a silencing spell at Remus. Harry was sobbing quietly in the chair.

"Sirius, Sirius Black, get your miserable arse in here, you mutt."

Remus started to thrash when he heard Severus call for Sirius.

"Keep your hair on you greasy …"

"Kindly control yourself, Mutt. We have a visitor."

Severus pointed to the chair that Remus was bound and silenced in.

"Remmy, you old wolf, why have you not come over before? Harry has been asking for you, where you have been?"

Remus stared wide eyed at the picture frame that contained Sirius. Tears welled in his eyes and slowly rolled down his cheeks.

"Sirius?" Remus whispered, his voice broken.

"Yes, Remmy, it is me. What has happened to you?" Sirius said quietly.

.

Many thanks for reading - please review :)


	15. Chapter 15

Good Morning Everyone :)

Below is a new chapter of Lord Black. I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, put this story on alert or favourited it.

.

Disclaimer in Chapter 2.

.

Enjoy :)

.

"Sirius, the Headmaster said that Harry had taken everything that was yours and would not let anyone have their bequests. That he was stopping the 'Order' from using this house as you stated in your will. I know that you said that you would leave something to me. I can't believe that Harry would be so selfish."

"No, Remus, that is not right. Other than a few things and bequests that I made, Harry gets everything. I did leave something to you. Harry wanted to give you the scroll himself and the Headmaster has tried to have my will withheld."

"No, no, that is not right, the Headmaster said …"

At that moment Remus' eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out.

"Severus, do something, please," Harry croaked still from the chair he had slipped into.

Severus stepped forward and waved his wand over Remus. He frowned at the results and then did it again. "Remus is literally covered in compulsion and obedience spells. Physically he is so tired; it is almost as if someone has been keeping him away for days on end. Why would someone do that?"

"It is a muggle torture method. It also makes someone more susceptible to suggestion." Sirius said.

Both Severus and Harry gave Sirius a look of disbelief. "What," spluttered Sirius, "I can read!" Harry and Severus just looked at each other and smirked.

Suddenly there was banging at the front door. Dobby popped in and said, "the old chicken fool is here, there are some men with red robes with him."

Harry stood up and turned to Severus taking charge. "Go upstairs and stay with Draco, don't make a sound." As Severus left Harry rushed to the desk and grabbing the keys thrust one in to the lock not even looking to see where they were going. "Winky, go with Remus, make him comfortable but keep him asleep, he needs the rest."

Winky crooked her finger and Remus and his chair flew through the door.

Throwing the keys back into the desk he slumped into the chair.

"Alright, Kreacher, left them in."

When Kreacher left, Harry felt something happening to his face. Dobby, stood next to him with a look of concentration on his face. "Master Harry must not look like he has been crying."

Harry smiled at the small house elf, and sat back waiting. Just as Harry heard Kreacher knock on the door Harry felt more magic. The Black journals and work books that Harry had been looking at were still around the chair he had been sitting in. They were now floating towards the desk, the bottom draw opened and they gently slipped in. The draw closed just as Harry called out, "come in."

The door opened and in walked the Headmaster followed by 3 tall men dressed in the red robes of the Aurors.

Before Harry could even offer them a seat the Headmaster had started speaking. "Harry, my boy, where is he?"

Harry looked blankly at the Headmaster for a moment before offering the Aurors a seat. Harry then decided to ignore the Headmaster and speak directly to the Aurors.

"How may I help you gentleman?"

The Headmaster cut across Harry and said, "now, Harry, that was very rude. This just goes to show that you are not mature enough to be on your own here."

Both the Aurors and Harry turned to look at the Headmaster in disbelief.

"Why are you even here, Headmaster? I thought that after the last time that you barged into my house uninvited I made it clear that you were not welcome and yet here you!"

"Gentleman?" Harry said turning to the Aurors.

"Lord Potter, the Headmaster came to us with concerns for your safety."

"Yes," Harry said urging the man to continue.

"He, the Headmaster, said that he had reason to believe that there was a deranged werewolf in here and that you were in danger."

"Oh," said Harry turning to the Headmaster, "you thought that I was in so much danger that you went from Hogwarts to the Ministry to speak to some Aurors and after persuading them to come and rescue me you decided to tag along is that right Headmaster?"

Before the Headmaster could even draw breath Harry called for Dobby. "Please deliver this and wait for a reply, Dobby," Harry said as he quickly scribbled a note, taking care to check out the robes of the Auror who had remained standing.

After Dobby had left Harry went on, "so just to make sure that I understand this, I have a few questions that I am sure these gentleman would like to know the answer to as well. Why did you feel the need to go and waste the valuable time of these busy Aurors? You did after all defeat the last dark lord, what is a demented werewolf after that? Why did you believe that I was in need of assistance in the first place? If there really had been a problem you do realise that you would have been held responsible for the death of a prominent Lord of the Wizarding Realm, don't you Headmaster?"

A slow clapping sounded from the door way of the library. There in full battle dress were several goblins. Standing in their lead was Ironclaw, Harry's accounts manager, who was also a senior manager at Gringotts Bank.

"Who are you? asked an Auror.

"My name is Ironclaw, and before you ask I am Lord Potter's account manager. I am also here as his request. You see, the Headmaster here has become very difficult to track down. On several occasions we have requested his company to answer a few questions with regards to his management of the Lord Potter's accounts when they were under his stewardship. But unfortunately the Headmaster has evaded, I mean managed to be out or very busy when we have tried to contact him."

After a pause for breath Ironclaw continued, "I have here two summons, one is for the Headmaster to appear before Lord Ragnock at Gringotts. The other is for the Headmaster to appear before the Wizengamot. All off the Headmaster accounts have been frozen until these issues has been sorted out.

The Headmaster tried to bluster his way out of receiving them but the head Auror shrewdly looked at the Headmaster and nodded his head. In the end it was at wand point that the summons were handed over and the Aurors stood to leave.

"Before you go I would like to know what made the Headmaster believe that there was a deranged werewolf here and who the wolf was?" Harry said.

The head Auror nodded, "I would like to know the answer to that as well, Headmaster if would like to answer that question."

Again the Headmaster looked for a way out. Finally he replied, "I have reason to believe that Remus Lupin is here in this house and that he is a danger to everyone here."

"What reason would that be Headmaster?" Harry asked.

After further prevarication the Headmaster quietly said, "I have a trace on him, and after our last conversation he said that he was coming here."

Ironclaw interrupted the questioning and said, "might I suggest that any further questions wait until the Headmasters trial."

The Aurors and a very subdued Headmaster nodded and left; Harry and Ironclaw scanning the robes of the last to leave Auror.

"Tomorrow's paper, do you think?" whispered Harry to Ironclaw.

The Goblin just grinned a very toothy grin.

.

Thanks for reading, please review.

.

I have other stories on this site if you are looking for something else to read now ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Good Morning Everyone :)

Many thanks for your continued support of this story. As you can see from the stats above your support has been amazing. What the stats don't show is that the last day that I posted this story there were over 5500 hits on my stories. So an huge thank you for all of your support :)

Once again many thanks the Myst of her picture of Harry and to BeemingMoon for correcting the stories. Though I must point out that all mistakes are my own as the corrections are done after publication.

.

I will be loading a new story starting this Saturday. It is called "A baby!" it is slash HP/SS. There is weaslycest but no mprg. I hope that you enjoy it.

.

Disclaimer as chapter 2.

.

Harry offered Ironclaw a seat, which he accepted and sat down. He pulled a leather folder onto his lap and announced that there were a few things that he and Harry needed to go through.

"It seems that the Ministry are about to try something rather shady," Ironclaw announced.

Harry just quirked an eyebrow!

"The bodies of two prominent citizens have been found and the main suspect to this is actually their son. " Ironclaw went on. Harry was about to interrupt when Ironclaw waved him silent. "Even though you disowned that part of the family – they did not disown you. So I would like to put in a claim on your behalf for all of the Malfoy estates, property and vaults etc. The son may be innocent but after the Ministry are through with him, he won't be in any fit shape to look after them even if the Ministry does not touch them."

Ironclaw was about to go on when a gasp was heard from the door way. Both Harry and Ironclaw turned to see Severus and Draco standing there.

"Well come in both of you, don't just stand there," Ironclaw grunted.

Slowly Severus and Draco entered the library and took the other seats in front of the big desk.

Severus had his hand on Draco's arm trying to get him to be still and not say anything rash. But that did not work for long.

"Are you just going to go along with this, Harry, I can't believe that you would do this to me. The goody, goody, Gryffindor …."

Draco verbal assault of Harry was soon but to an end by Harry's lips. The Goblin watched in awe as a glow around the boys began to shine. Harry briefly lifted his head when he heard a pained grown coming from the floor beside the chair where Severus had been sitting with a quick shrug of his shoulders Harry stunned Severus before returning to kiss Draco.

After several more minutes the boys parted gasping for breath. They turned as one as they heard someone clearing there throat.

Ironclaw regally rose from his chair and bowed lowly to the boys.

"Things are never easy with you are they Mr Potter? Mr Malfoy."

The boys, still slightly stunned sat as one, it was only the quick thinking of Dobby who had just popped in, that saved the boys from landing on the floor. Having enlarged the big library chair that Harry had previously been sitting in, he popped out to get more tea.

Draco nodded to Ironclaw as Harry made the introductions.

"I meant no disservice to you Mr Malfoy, or should I now be calling you Lord Malfoy? Upon discovery of your parents remains word was immediately sent out to freeze all of the Malfoy assets."

Harry tried to surreptitiously give Draco support by rubbing the back of his hand down the side of Draco's leg. If the shining glow did not give away what he had done the low moan from the floor would have.

"Oh no, Severus, I forgot," Harry said jumping up and hurrying over to where Severus lay. Calling for Dobby Harry asked for some pain potions for Severus before he reversed the stun.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter," was the first thing out of Severus' mouth. Draco dropped to the floor next to them in a hysterical heap. He laughed pointing at Severus.

"That is all you can think of to say, Severus"

Dobby reappeared with the potions with were swiftly taken.

Severus staggered as he tried to stand; both Harry and Draco rushed to his aid.

"Stand back – I am being called. I will return later, when I am able." With a desperate look around the room Severus' eyes landed on the Goblin.

"Please," he begged, " do try and stop them from touching each other."

With that he turned and in trying to make a dramatic exit he nearly slipped in the hearth as he throw in the floo powder.

Harry and Draco managed to rein in the laughter until after Severus had left. As they went wrap an arm around the other they were discretely pulled apart by Dobby.

"But Dobby," Harry started.

"I believe that the Potion Master is correct, Harry. This bond that is developing between the two of you should be taken slowly and savoured."

Both Harry and Draco shot the Goblin a very disgruntled look before going to sit on different chairs.

"If I may, Harry, could your elf deliver a message for me and then return with some files. I think that today will be an excellent day for two young Lords to learn about their estates." At the grown that came from the two young Lords, Ironclaw and Dobby exchanged a quick grin before Dobby popped away.

.

Severus staggered into his chambers within Hogwarts and grabbed his robes. He knew that he would be late. Bundling the robes up he decided to risk flooing the Hogsmead rather than the long walk through the castle grounds.

No one saw his arrival in the crowded pub, as he quickly slipped through the drinking wizards. Once outside and in a quiet secluded area he put on the hated robes and concentrated on the pull that the mark had created. At first nothing happened. Then Severus was hooked and pulled towards to magical signal only to slammed into the wards.

When he finally stood he could see the Lestrange brothers stand a little way away. They looked very dishevelled and battered. Upon seeing Severus they quickly came over.

"We can't get in, we have tried everything. We can't apparate in, we can't walk in we have even called to the house elves to come and let us in but they aren't answering," they said. Severus was reminded of the Weasley twins and struggled not to smirk at them.

"What about your wife, have you thought to call for her?" Severus asked the taller of the Lestrange brothers.

Rodulphus Lestrange looked away for a moment and then twisted his wedding ring. Nothing happened. He repeated the gesture but this time his lips moved as he muttered a family spell.

After several more moments there a spark bang and on the floor before Rodulphus was Bellatix Lestrange.

"Why didn't you come when I called you, wife." Rodulphus said.

"I was serving my Lord as you should be, he sent the call for you a long time ago. Why did you not answer? Why did you call for me?"

When she had finally finished speaking and Rodulphus could get a word in edge ways he said, "We can't get into the manor; you must take us through the wards."

Grasping her husband's arm Bellatix stalked forward only to be slammed to the ground again. Repeated she tried each time it took her longer to be able to stand.

Eventually she admitted defeat.

Severus really needed to sit down by now. His whole body ached. When he realised that no one could get into the Dark Lord he made a decision.

"Who else was in the manor with you, Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix wheeled around and only spat out one name – Wormtail.

Making his decision Severus said, "Meet me on the other side of the woods, we may be able to get a message in."

He apperated away immediately and upon arrival cast an invisibility charm on himself.

Quietly he waited for the pops announcing the Lestangers arrival. Moments later there were 3 bound bodies in the floor of the woods.

.

Many thanks for reading - please review :)

I have other stories on this site that might interest you.


End file.
